


Baile

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [20]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Humor, RanTober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] nadie notaría si se escapaba unas horas. [...]





	Baile

**Author's Note:**

> #21 Baile - PompousPep

**Baile**

Danny permanece en una esquina del salón jugueteando con su copa de jugo viendo a casi todo Amity Park disfrutar de la fiesta de Halloween que sus padres habían planeado. Suspira aburrido estirándose en su asiento frotando su rostro pensando en una forma de escaparse de allí y hacer algo más productivo como patrullar o visitar a Vlad.

—No es una fiesta muy entretenida, ¿no? —y como si lo llamara con sus pensamientos Vlad prácticamente aparece a su lado tomando asiento en la silla más cercana a Danny con la espalda totalmente recta cruzando sus piernas.

—Justo pensaba en ir a molestarte, sería mucho más divertido —Danny le sonríe suavemente alargando su mano para tomar un vaso de jugo de una bandeja cercana y se lo tiende.

Vlad alza una ceja pero acepta la copa un poco divertido al notar que el más joven de los Fenton igualmente está tomando jugo a pesar de que ya tiene edad legal para tomar alcohol, y alcohol no sobra en la fiesta por lo que puede ver. Bebe despacio del jugo analizando el rostro aburrido del joven y ladea un poco la cabeza.

—¿De qué se supone estás disfrazado, Daniel? —pregunta francamente interesado.

Danny se mira y hace una pequeña mueca.

—Se supone era un vampiro, pero creo que tu sabes mejor de eso —le señala riendo—, y tú ¿de qué se supone estás disfrazado, Vlad?

—No me gustan los disfraces —dice escuetamente dejando la copa a un lado y se pone en pie tendiéndole su mano—. Sígueme, tus padres no notarán que desapareciste por un par de horas.

Danny lo piensa unos segundos mirando hacia dónde están sus padres haciendo una especie de baile extraño, su hermana Jazz está un poco más alejada hablando con unos amigos y Sam y Tucker estaban perdidos posiblemente en la cocina por lo que, realmente, nadie notaría si se escapaba unas horas. Sonriendo toma la mano de Vlad y lo deja arrastrarlo fuera de la casa para luego ambos transformarse en fantasmas y volar en dirección a la mansión del hombre. No sabe que planes tendrá este para hacer pero incluso entrenar sería más divertido que la fiesta de sus padres por lo que no se preocupa mucho de ello concentrándose en disfrutar el tiempo que pasen juntos.


End file.
